<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yule-Tides by Anima_princess_1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303281">Yule-Tides</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_princess_1/pseuds/Anima_princess_1'>Anima_princess_1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince Collection [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Holiday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_princess_1/pseuds/Anima_princess_1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rayla, Callum, and their daughters celebrate the Yule Season</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince Collection [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Christmas Stories, Holiday One-Shots, Holiday Stories, My Stories, My Work, One Shots, One-Shots, The Dragon Prince, The Dragon Prince One-Shots</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yule-Tides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter light filtered through the window. It had been a long night and Rayla had just gotten the baby back to sleep just a few hours ago and was hoping to sleep in a little. Of course, it would be a while before that would happen.</p><p>"Mom, wake up!" Sarai insisted pulling at her mother's arm.</p><p>"Sarai, your mom's been up with you sister for part of the night. Let her sleep a little," Callum told his daughter.</p><p>The five-year-old turned to look at her dad.</p><p>"Come on," Callum said. "Let's get you some breakfast.</p><p>"Can we play outside?" Sarai asked.</p><p>"After breakfast," Callum told her.</p><p>After finishing breakfast, Sarai put on her winter boots, coat, hat, and gloves and hurried outside. The snow was deep and fresh and just perfect to play in. Sarai had only just closed the door when she heard a happy chirp.</p><p>"Ember!" she said excitedly as the three-year-old sun dragon ran up to her.</p><p>The two friends tumbled into the snow, Sarai laughing. Pyrrah, Ember's mother, watched from the paddock  where Dusk, Luna, and Sombra (the family's shadowpaws) grazed with Moon Lily, Shadow Runner, and Moon Rose (the family's moonstriders). Or to be more precise Luna, Sombra, Moon Lily, and Shadow Runner were grazing; Dusk and Moon Rose were running around the paddock playing with each other.</p><p>"Good morning, Pyrrah," Callum said coming out of the house.</p><p>The dragoness dipped her head in greeting. In the eight years since the Battle of the Storm Spire, Pyrrah had become very close to Callum and Rayla. Sha had moved to Katolis when her friends had gone back home and, six years ago when Callum had built this house for Rayla, Pyrrah had moved into the nearby caves. There she had met her mate Sun Fire and had Ember.</p><p>"Callum," Rayla called. "I need some help with the baby."</p><p>"I'll be right there, Rayla," Callum called. He looked at Pyrrah. "Can you watch Sarai while I help Rayla with Tia?"</p><p>The dragoness nodded. She didn't mind watching Sarai and she and Ember where playing anyway. Saria played outside with Ember until her cheeks started turning red. Entering the house, she found her mother had cookies and hot chocolate waiting for her.</p><p>"Thanks, Mommy," Sarai said taking a drink of hot chocolate and then reaching for a cookie.</p><p>"You're welcome, sweetheart," Rayla said. "Remember, we're going to the palace tonight for the Yule Ball."</p><p>Sarai nearly spilled her hot chocolate in her excitement. She loved going to the palace to see her Uncle Ezran and Aunt Apolla.</p><p>"When are we leaving?" she asked.</p><p>"Not for a few more hours," Rayla said. "Tia is taking a nap and the other babies most likely are too."</p><p>The other babies Rayla was referring to were Opeli and Corvus' eight-month-old son Harrow and Ezran and Apolla's two-month-old daughter Khessa. (The crown princess had been born on the same day as her cousin Tiadrin.) With any luck, Avizandum and Little Gren would also be there with their mothers Jania and Amaya. The boys (referred to as twins even thought they weren't) shared the same birthday as Khessa and Tia.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Sarai could hardly hold still as Rayla tied a green ribbon around each of ther pigtails. As soon as her mother deemed them ready, they were going to leave for the palace. When they left the house, Moon Lily and Shadow Runner were harnessed to the family's carriage. Sarai looked out the window as the palace got closer.</p><p>"Sarai, sit down," Rayla said. "We'll be there soon."</p><p>"Will Artemis and Diana be there?" Sarai asked sitting down in her seat.</p><p>"No, moonlight," Callum said. "They're spending the Yule Season in the Silvergrove with their dads."</p><p>Artemis and Diana were Runaan and Ethari's daughters. Six and five, they were half sisters (they had the same surrogate mother but Artemis was Runaan's biological daughter and Diana was Ethari's biological daugther).</p><p>"Amaya will be there though," Rayla said.</p><p>Amaya, more often than not referred to as Little Amaya, was the six-year-old daughter of Kaz and Commander Gren. Despite the one year age difference, the two girls were good friends. When they reached the palace and entered the ballroom, Sarai ran off to find her friend. Callum and Rayla knew she would be safe. Not only did she know the palace almost as well as Ezran but there were Crwonguard everywhere. Looking up, Callum caught Soren's eye and nodded in the direction Sarai ran off in. Nodding, the captain of the Crownguard followed the princess. He would keep her safe.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Did you have a nice time?" Callum asked Rayla after they put their daughters to bed.</p><p>"I did," Rayla said snuggling up to her husband. "I love your family."</p><p>"Next year we'll go to the Silvergrove and spend the Yule Season with your family."</p><p>Snow fell softly outside the window.</p><p>"I love this time of year," Rayla said.</p><p>"I do, too."</p><p>"You never told me what you wanted this year."</p><p><br/>
"Because I already have everything I ever wanted."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>